If an AC-DC adapter uses circuit elements with poor quality or insulation degradation occurs, an AC current or a surge pulse may be transmitted to an electronic device charged by the AC-DC adapter, causing danger to a user. In addition, a connector of the electronic device may suffer a burn down risk when an output current of the AC-DC adapter is larger than connector/cable capability.